


what never fails to make your heart flutter?

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock-Riding, Exhibitionism, M/M, Raw Sex, a bit of dirty talk, dom/bottom!jaemin, porn with a bit of plot, slight degradation, sub/top!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: passionate fan jeno finally gets to participate in the fansign of his favourite singer jaemin. he doesn't know his idol has prepared for him a continuation of their meeting.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 396





	what never fails to make your heart flutter?

jeno feels a shiver of anticipation flow down from his head to his legs and then back, turning into the dumbest, awestruck smile he's capable of.

"hello", the person of an ethereal beauty in front of him says, his voice deep, so deep it goes right to jeno's core making him shiver even more. "what's your name?"

"oh my god, you're so pretty..." jeno breathes out - and blushes immediately. his eyes go wide in embarrassment, and he would bury his head in his hands, but he literally can't tear his gaze from that beautiful face.

jeno can't believe it himself, but he's sitting in front of his favourite artist, his idol, and he's talking to him, and he's going to have his autograph written specially for him, and he's living one of the happiest days of his life. 

it was hard, - no, _HARD_ to get a ticket for na jaemin's fansign. jeno prayed to all the gods existing to help him, and when he miraculously got it, he was beyond happy and jumped so high he almost hit the ceiling.

and now he's just embarrassed himself in front of the person he wanted to do it the least. 

"that's a cool name", jaemin chuckles, his smile beaming, and jeno just wants to die.

"no- i- i'm sorry, i mean-" jeno stutters, his cheeks burning with heat of shame, "jeno. i'm jeno", he finally manages, his heart racing in his chest as if trying to beat a record.

"nice to meet you, jeno", jaemin nods to him with a kind smile, and jeno gives him a short polite bow, "i'm glad to know you find me pretty", he smiles, and the way he does it makes jeno's heart beat even faster.

"yeah, you're so beautiful!" jeno says with enthusiasm, "but i actually became your fan after listening to your songs, i really like your music", he adds shyly.

and it's true. his 'acquaintance' with jaemin happened thanks to jeno's little sister, who had a poster of jaemin on the wall in her bedroom. and jeno wasn't a fan at all, he always called jaemin "doll-faced" and teased his sister for liking his pink hair. but when one day he got curious enough to actually _listen_ to jaemin's album... it was love from the first note. since then jaemin's songs has become 90% of all music jeno listens to. somehow they manage to touch (no matter how stupidly sentimental it sounds) jeno's soul, like it was tuned to jaemin's songs. and this is what jeno likes the most about them.

"oh?" jaemin raises his eyebrows, "it's even more flattering to know", he says, eyeing jeno with seemingly more interest, before he takes an album from the neat pile near him. "do you know which my favourite song from the new album is?"

"yes", jeno nods, "it's _'when we meet'_ . you said about it in the latest interview", jeno replies, trying not to blush like a fangirl because _yes_ , he reads jaemin's interviews.

"mhm", jaemin nods, opening the album, "but there's one part which i like the most. i will write it down so that you won't forget to listen to it", jaemin smiles and quickly moves the black marker pen in his hand.

jeno doesn't know what he's writing: he doesn't look there, his stare glued to jaemin's face. how can a person be that pretty?! _he's not a human,_ jeno thinks. _he's an alien from another galaxy._

"is there anything you want to ask me?" jaemin says after he finishes writing.

"oh, right", jeno scolds himself mentally for being so absent-minded. he spent almost a day thinking of a question he can ask, one which wouldn't be trivial since jaemin's going to talk to so many fans. "uhm, what never fails to make your heart flutter?"

jaemin hums for a moment, thinking.

"when i know that a person i like likes me back", he smiles, but this time it's not a teeth-on-full-display smile, but a soft, kind of mysterious smile, the one jeno rarely (if not never) sees on the screen.

"oh… thank you for answering!" jeno says, and that smile disappears, changing back into a wide sweet grin.

"thank you for coming to see me, jeno. hope to see you one day again", jaemin says, and jeno understands that his time's over. he gets up awkwardly as they say goodbye and, guided by a manager, heads to the exit of the hall. 

only when he goes out of the building into the street, noisy and hot under the summer sun, jeno realizes that _it happened_. emotions overflow him twice as hard, and he wants to scream. either because of happiness that he met jaemin, or because of sadness that it might have been the first and last their meeting, or probably because of both. but he can't possibly do it in front of people so he bites the inside of his cheek in attempt to hide that passionate impulse. 

the first thing he does as he gets on a bus is tweeting a happy-rant tweet with lots of mistakes and keyboard smashes. the rest of the road he spends remembering this event once again, rewinding it in his memory and trying to picture every detail so as to imprint it in his mind as solidly as possible. 

when he's finally at home, in his bedroom, he quickly fishes the gifted album out of his bag, takes a moment to hold it tight to his chest (nobody can see him anyway), and sits on his bed, opening it.

jaemin wrote a message - _a special message for him_ \- on the page with his hottest picture in a photobook. it shows him topless, wearing ripped black jeans and sitting on a chair with his legs spread. it's one of jeno's favourite picture, and the thought that jaemin chose it to write a message for him makes jeno's cheeks flush with pink.

he licks his lips and casts his eyes to finally read the message.

"the second verse of 'when we meet'~ please listen to it~ i like your eyes when you smile, they remind me of a crescent moon~ 🌙💙"

'he liked my eyes', jeno thinks, his heart flip-flopping. just a few words - and so much happiness that his eyes, _which jaemin liked,_ start prickling with tears.

he reaches for his phone and opens his playlist to listen to that song. he knows it by heart, but jaemin told him to listen - and so he does.

when the music starts playing, jeno's heart squeezes a little, and when the second verse comes, he closes his eyes, immersing himself into the stream of sounds.

_"...it's tuesday evening, 7:10_

_you're waiting for me_

_at the gangnam station_

_wearing your pink hoodie_

_with a funny sign._

_i'm not being late,_

_i'm just watching you_

_from afar,_

_because i like to know_

_that the one you're waiting for_

_is me…"_

jeno smiles to himself. the lyrics are so simple yet so sincere, they make him feel a pleasant warmth spreading in his chest. he rewinds the song back to listen to the verse again and lets the song play further, when something in his mind _snaps_.

his eyes fly open as his brain starts working with a speed of a rocket making his blood go hot and cold and again hot.

he pauses the song, staring at the wall while trying to put together the events of the day into a meaningful picture.

_"...i will write it down so that you won't forget to listen to it"_

_"...likes me back"_

_that mysterious smile_

_"hope to see you one day again"_

_tuesday evening_

_seven-ten_

_gangnam station_

can it be ..?

jeno stares at the wall in front of him and then bursts out laughing at his own delusional stupidity. did he really think for a moment that jaemin communicated him a message about meeting him in private? in specific place and time?! ha-ha-ha!

but... wait.

jeno gnaws on his lip. what if it's really _a_ _message_? 

he can't lie and say he never imagined himself spending some nice evening (or a night) with jaemin, but those are just regular fantasies of a fan, not the reality...

it would be too good. it is too good to be true. jaemin was just being polite with him - he probably tells every fan he hopes to see them again. and this is just his favourite part of the song, that's it.

but he said about it himself. jeno didn't ask him. 

jeno feels bewildered. on the one hand... it's just can't be. on the other hand, if it really means something and jeno misses the chance, it would be the greatest miss of his life which he'll probably never know about. 

if, if, if.

jeno groans in distress and flops on the bed, burying his head in the pillow. too difficult. 

( _and stupid_ , says something in his head, but the hope at the back of his mind doesn't want to go away)

in the end, jeno decides to think about it later. it's sunday today, so he will have almost two days to make a decision.

🎶

in the morning of monday that idea of his seems so delusional that jeno can't understand how he came up with it in the first place.

in the morning of tuesday he successfully brushes all the thoughts about it away, as if they never existed.

in the evening of tuesday he finds himself in a shopping mall near gangnam station buying a pink xl hoodie with a big glittering sign 'barbie girl'. 

"i can't believe i'm doing that", he mutters, changing his clothes in the toilet cubicle of the mall. he then looks himself over in the mirror, pursing his lips at how embarrassing his outfit - and this whole situation - is. 

he walks out cautiously, but of course it's impossible not to meet people in such a place, so he just takes a deep breath and puts the most nonchalant expression on his face.

'nobody pays attention to me anyway, i'm just a passer-by', he thinks and it calms him a bit.

and again, even if this whole thing is just a trick his imagination pulled on him, nobody will know about it. he'll wait a bit near the entrance to the station, and if ( _when_ ) nothing happens, he'll just go home. and the only person knowing about his dumb ashamed self will be just him.

with such thoughts jeno finds a free spot outside and looks around, frowning in impatience. it's a rush hour, and there are so many people that even if jaemin was there, jeno wouldn't be able to find him with his eyes. 

he looks at his phone. seven o'clock. he's decided he'll wait till 7:20, no longer. the stream of people gets thicker, but the hope to see jaemin doesn't want to leave him.

he looks at his phone again. 7:04. god, why is time moving like a snail.

when it is 7:12, jeno starts getting sad. he chuckles to himself - what a fool, huh. but this goddamn hope is still there...

"are you jeno?"

jeno turns his head to see an averagely looking man standing beside him, eyeing his outfit.

"uhm, yes", he answers, puzzled.

"i was told to pick you up. my car is over there", he gestures his hand and jeno sees the bright orange of the taxi. jeno's heart starts racing twice as fast.

"yes, uhm, okay", he says hastily and follows the driver.

"do you mind me asking who told you to do that?" jeno says as the car starts moving. suddenly the thoughts about his body being found in a trash bin of some run-down district invade his mind, and he gives himself a mental punch for being so reckless.

"i don't know", the man says shrugging his shoulders. "i got the message through the app that i had to pick up a guy from the gangnam station. they said you'd be wearing a funny hoodie, so i found you with no troubles", the driver says, grinning in the rear-view mirror.

jeno blushes hard but lets out a hum anyway.

"and where are we going?"

"boy, you don't know where you're going?" the driver laughs and shakes his head. "to ***seong-dong".

_***seong-dong?!_ it's the district with most expensive apartments in the whole seoul, shit, maybe in the whole korea! jeno swallows thick. well, at least that is a bit reassuring.

finally, the car stops at the gates of a high-rise buildings, and, having thanked the driver jeno gets out.

"oh, i almost forgot!" the driver calls out for him, "you'll need the top floor!" he says, and after jeno's another 'thank you' and a bow drives away. yes, that's definitely the information he'll need, giving that the house in front of him has at least twenty floors.

he takes a few moments to look around.

w-o-w.

he's never been there, only heard about this district. the tall buildings shining under the rays of vanishing sunset, the neatly cut bushes and trees, the posh cars parked here and there - even the air itself seems to be telling that only the rich could afford to live here.

jeno turns his eyes back to the closed and unfriendly looking gates. he spots a guard booth but hardly has he made a few steps towards it, when the door of the gates starts opening. jaemin must have taken care about that too.

the front door of the house opens for him magically as well, the trip up on the elevator is quick, - too quick for jeno to get ready, and at last he finds himself on the top floor. 

his heart is racing in his chest as he sees just one door facing him - one floor must have only one flat each. there's no bell, so jeno takes a deep breath and after a moment of doubt pulls the handle.

the door opens quietly, - a silent invitation, - and jeno cautiously steps inside, met with a vast hall lit by dim white light of two big floor lamps which reflects in the glass ceiling and two big mirrors on both left and right walls. he takes off his shoes placing them carefully by the door and makes another step in, his feet drowning in the softness of the carpet. but he doesn't have much time to admire the interior as the person who is the cause of his fast heartbeat appears from around the corner.

"jeno", jaemin smiles happily, genuinely, as he approaches him. he's wearing a long black silk robe, loosely tight on his waist so that his toned chest can be seen. 

jeno stares at him unable to believe his eyes. it's jaemin. he's in jaemin's flat. holy shit. 

"g-good evening", he stammers out, his voice hoarse so he has to clear it, his eyes still looking at jaemin in disbelief.

"you don't have to use polite language with me", jaemin laughs coming closer, "i'm glad you got my message", he says with a smile, and jeno's face flushes with red - at the words and at jaemin's proximity.

"yeah, i wasn't exactly sure, but-" 

"but you're here", jaemin says, still smiling, "come on", he takes jeno by the hand and leads him in the next room.

and jeno can barely move his leg because na jaemin is holding his hand.

"this flat is my secret nest", jaemin explains on the way, "almost nobody knows i have it, so there are no personal security guards and no managers", jeno hears him scoff, "that's why i had to cypher my invitation to you, i couldn't possibly invite you with the manager standing right beside me."

jeno lets out a positive hum: while he was thinking that it could be true this point came up in his mind.

"are you hungry? i've had some food prepared", jaemin says as they step into another room and jeno sees a table full of different appetizers which could be enough to feed ten people.

"oh, i'm sorry, i'm not really..." jeno blushes, feeling a bit guilty, "can i just have some juice?" 

"sure", jaemin goes to take a jar and a glass, pours the liquid in and hands in to jeno. "and don't look so guilty, the maid will put it all away later", jaemin smiles, and his smile is so warm and reassuring that it makes jeno feel at ease, more comfortable despite the circumstances.

"thank you", he says, receiving the glass, and makes a few sips, closing his eyes as his dry throat finally gets some liquid.

"did you have to buy the hoodie?" jaemin asks pointing his chin at it. 

"oh", jeno puts the glass on the table, "yes, i don't usually wear such things", he says embarrassed as he absolutely forgot he was wearing it.

"you can take it off if you want".

jeno sighs in relief, "yeah, thank you". he's glad to get rid of the embarrassing piece of clothes, besides, summer is too hot for hoodies.

only after he pulls it over his head he understands that he's wearing _nothing_ underneath and that he's _almost naked_ in front of jaemin. 

he looks at jaemin, blushing as he holds the goddamn hoodie in his hands, and sees that the idol's eyes has changed completely. they've become more determined, more dangerous, but somehow jeno feels that _that_ is the look he should be seeing, not the polite sweet smile.

"i like that you're so obedient".

jaemin makes a few steps towards him, leaving just about twenty centimetres between them. jeno's breath gets stuck in his throat. god, he's not ready to see jaemin so close.

"look", jaemin says, his eyes on the same level with jeno's, "you're a smart guy, jeno. since you've managed to decipher my message, i assume you also get it _why_ you are here."

jeno gulps, his eyes wide. yes, he gets it. it would be dishonest to say this reason wasn't on his mind when he took the decision. he's here not for an innocent kind of entertainment.

"so," jaemin slowly takes the hoodie from his hands, throws it away on the floor and then lays his arm on jeno's chest, his gaze getting darker. "we can play for time, i will suggest watching a movie, you will agree, and we'll be sitting on a sofa with obvious hard-ons under our clothes. or..." jaemin says in a low deep voice, as he slides his hands down jeno's torso, his touch electrifying jeno to the tips of his fingers, "we can get straight to the pleasant part".

jeno looks him right in the eyes, his blood rushing down, following jaemin's hands, to his crotch. his gaze involuntarily shifts to jaemin's lips and then back to his black, full of lust eyes.

"straight to the pleasant part sounds better", he says, his voice lower than he intended, and jaemin gives him a content smile.

"good", he whispers and takes jeno's hand again, leading him further in the flat.

they soon come into the bedroom, where jeno spots only a huge window and a huge bed, and the moment the door behind them shuts, jaemin pulls him closer and connects their mouths in a kiss. 

to say that jeno feels _attacked_ would be an understatement. jaemin starts to _devour_ his lips, sucking hard on them, and jeno can't suppress a surprised moan. he feels jaemin's hands roam hungrily all over his back and chest, down to his cock which hardens faster than jeno expected. he lets out another surprised sound when jaemin cups his butt cheeks and squeezes them as his tongue relentlessly fucks his mouth. jaemin's vigour fuels his desire, his carnal part waking up at the prospect of good sex, and he doesn't notice the way he grabs jaemin by his waist, groaning low in the kiss.

"is there anything you don't like?" jaemin pants out as he breaks the kiss, making jeno feel disoriented for a moment.

"huh?"

"in sex, i mean."

"uhm, something too extreme, i guess?" jeno says, trying to collect his thoughts as they all orbit around the only want to fuck jaemin _right now_.

"so no flocks and chains?" jaemin chuckles.

"not at the first time…" jeno blushes because suddenly the image of him being chained and spread on the bed at jaemin's mercy pops up in his head, and god, he would lie to say he doesn't like it.

"i'll keep that in mind", jaemin says with a smirk and latches his mouth onto jeno's lips again before pulling away abruptly. "i want you to fuck me by the window", he says with an excited smile.

jeno turns his eyes to look at the said window which is almost the size of the wall. the thought that jaemin probably bought this flat just so that he could fuck against it flashes in his mind, but he doesn't voice it out, groaning instead as jaemin's hand squeezes his clothed in jeans cock.

"okay", jeno manages to mutter between the harsh kisses jaemin lands on his wrecked mouth. 

"wait a moment then", jaemin grins at him and hurries to the chest of drawers standing next to the bed.

jeno doesn't waste the time and undresses completely, not leaving even his underwear on. he watches jaemin do the same before he takes out a small bottle and a pack with a condom and comes up to jeno.

"god, i want _that_ in me", jaemin groans, as he tears the pack and rolls the condom on jeno's hard cock, stroking it a few times with his fist wrapped tight and confident around the shaft. 

and jeno doesn't know what makes him flex his fingers in anticipation, the feeling of jaemin's hand - or jaemin's body. he's seen some revealing photoshoots with jaemin, but when he's standing _absolutely_ naked in front of him, jeno swears to god he could stare at him forever. jaemin's body is not only muscled, with quite broad shoulders, trained pecs and abs. but because of his slender waist jaemin looks gracious, like an antique marble statue, with his skin being fair and smooth. this makes jeno realize that they are going to actually _have sex,_ and self-conscious thoughts invade his mind making him feel shy.

apparently, he eyes jaemin in a too obvious way, which makes the idol chuckle. 

"come on, you're not here to stare at me", jaemin says and heads to the window. 

he presses his naked chest to it, arching his back invitingly, his head turned to jeno as he sneaks his slick hand behind him and pushes his two fingers inside. despite jaemin's order, jeno freezes on his place, his body going hot and tensed. the sight in front of him resembles images from his forbidden, lewd fantasies, and he swallows thick, for a moment thinking that he's sleeping. 

"would you help me out?" jaemin chuckles, his voice breathy. it snaps jeno out of his thoughts, and he approaches him quickly, ignoring his jelly legs.

jaemin arches more and spreads his ass cheeks, his slick hole fluttering, as he looks at jeno with anticipation splashing in his eyes.

"come on, jeno", he pants out, his breath fogging up the glass.

jeno takes him by the waist, guiding himself in, his cock hard and throbbing in his hand. he glides the tip against his hole, mesmerized with the way it starts clenching, and jaemin laughs lightly.

"oh you're a tease", he pushes his ass back, trying to impale himself on jeno's cock, "fuck me already", he moans, and these words switch something in jeno's brain.

suddenly he doesn't feel timid anymore. there's a gorgeous boy waiting to be fucked, and jeno is more than ready to meet the need. 

his grip on jaemin's waist gets firmer, and he pushes his cock inside, slowly and carefully so as not to hurt him. it also makes him feel the delight of jaemin's insides wrapping around his shaft, and he can't help cursing under his breath.

"feels good, yeah?" jaemin asks, panting, when jeno is in him to the base of his cock.

"yeah", jeno only manages to say. he buries his face in the crook of jaemin's shoulder, his chest pressed close to jaemin's back as he's trying not to go crazy at how hot and tight it is inside his hole. 

"the view is so nice, isn't it", jaemin says with an obvious smile in his breathy voice.

jeno opens his eyes to see the scenery floating in his vision. when in a few seconds it settles, he would love to agree that the sunset is stunning, the fading sun rays colouring the wispy clouds in all shades of pink and purple. but now he's balls deep in jaemin's ass, and that's the only thing that matters.

"it's breathtaking", he says trying not to sound as if he didn't give a fuck about the view.

jaemin probably gets it anyway.

"move", he chuckles and pushes his hips back slightly.

and jeno does, rocking his hips slowly which takes him all his willpower because the only want left in his body is to fuck into jaemin like an animal. 

it feels way better than he imagined while fisting his cock under his blanket, it feels like a living dream, and jaemin's moans, so sweet and impatient, have jeno grip on the snatched waist tighter. the waves of immense pleasure go through him one after another, his every move sending him to the heavens he didn't know existed. and jaemin, _god,_ this beautiful lustful jaemin responses so vividly, moving in sync with jeno's thrusts and moaning so sweetly, as if sex with jeno is the only thing he needs in life.

"look, i think they are having a party."

jeno makes an effort to focus his eyes on what's going outside. the last floor of the shorter building opposite them is lit with bright light, the distant sound of music can be heard, but what makes him feel a cold shiver of shock is that there are people chilling on the balcony. they simply have to lift up their heads to spot the two silhouettes moving in a specific manner against the glass. and despite the distance and darkness being enough to see only their bodies, it is still a chance to get caught...

"if they look up, they'll see us", jaemin says with a mischief in his voice, which must scare the fuck out of jeno. 

but it doesn't.

instead, a forbidden arousal hits jeno's consciousness. the unfamiliar thrill of being 

seen during this intimate act goes straight to his erection, and he starts fucking jaemin harder, pressing him onto the glass with his body.  
  


"does it turn you on? knowing that you can get noticed?" jaemin laughs after a surprised moan. 

"i think yes", jeno replies under his breath and pulls jaemin harder by his hips to impale him on his cock like a fuckdoll.

"go- _ah_ -od, like that, yes, fuck me like that, _ah-_ so deep- _fuck-_ " jaemin chokes on his moan which turns into a high-pitched whine, his ass cheeks slapping loudly against jeno's abdomen. 

jeno is thrusting his cock in jaemin so hard that the window glass starts trembling, but jaemin only keeps chanting his lewd words, prompting him not to stop. not that jeno wants to - or would be able - to do that as he feels himself getting closer to his climax. jaemin's ass tightens so impossibly good, having jeno growl in his damp nape, when he feels a hand pressing to his ass and preventing his moves.

"jeno… jeno, wait…" 

"is something wrong?" jeno pants out worriedly, yet he ceases his moves, his breath quick and body burning at how much he wants to cum.

"no-no", jaemin turns his head to find jeno's lips and give him a hungry kiss, "i just want to ride you", he says with an anticipating smile.

"fuck, anything you want", jeno replies with relief, kissing jaemin in the neck as he carefully withdraws his cock out of jaemin's slick hole.

they quickly relocate on the bed, which could fit one middle-sized swimming pool. jeno lies down on his back while jaemin straddles him, and without letting jeno have a second of rest he sinks on his cock to the base of it. that makes them both groan in unison, before jaemin leans his hands on jeno's thighs, arches his back and starts riding him with vigour.

"move your hips for me, baby", jaemin moans, looking at jeno with half-lidded eyes, his lips spread in a smile. jeno can't help moaning at this pet name, and he bends his knees to press them on the bed so that he could comply with jaemin's request.

jaemin's hole feels even tighter like that, as jeno jolts his hips up into the tight insides. his pleasure washes over him with doubled strength, bringing him to his orgasm. it builds fast in his stomach, his hands grasping on the slender waist and his body melting as jaemin bounces eagerly on his cock, and jeno is not sure if he can endure it any longer.

"jaemin- _ngh_ , i think i-"

"yes, _harder_ , fuck me harder, jeno, please- _ah!_ " jaemin whines, speeding up his moves and ignoring jeno's attempt to warn him, gone in pleasure completely.

"i mean- fuck, i'm-"

"like that, _ah-_ you're fucking me so deep, _ngh_ , like that, yes, yes!"

jaemin keeps riding him like there's no tomorrow, and before jeno knows that, his release hits him hard, red fireworks exploding under his eyelids, as he shoots his load in the condom. 

he feels jaemin stop moving on top of him, and when he opens his hazy eyes, he meets a dissatisfied glare.

"did you just _cum_?"

jeno freezes, his heart making a scared flip-flop as jaemin eyes him sternly.

"i-i'm sorry, i wanted to-", jeno makes an awkward attempt to explain, but jaemin cuts him off, bending over so that his face is at the dangerous proximity to jeno's.

"who said you could cum before me?" jaemin asks in a low quiet voice which would sound soft if it wasn't that intimidating.

jeno doesn't know what to answer - he's not capable of forming a more or less sensible phrase anyway. he opens his mouth to try and say something, but what springs off his dry lips is a _groan_. because jaemin clenches his hole around his cock tightly, making jeno feel a fresh hit of arousal.

he looks at jaemin with apprehension as pissing the idol off wasn't in his plan, but only sees tiny playful sparkles dancing in jaemin's eyes despite the frown of his eyebrows. _all right, he's being toyed with._

"do you not know how to use that big pathetic cock of yours?" jaemin asks and clenches his hole again, punctuating his words like that. "cumming after a few minutes of fucking my ass like some horny pup, did you think that would be enough for me?" 

"no, _ngh-_ no, i'm sorry, i'll make you feel good, i promise", jeno replies in one breath. he tries to suppress his moans as his softened cock starts getting hard right in jaemin's ass. it pulsates around his shaft, bringing it back to life, and jaemin's words only add to his need to fuck into the welcoming heat.

"will you be a good boy for me this time?" jaemin asks, and jeno has never wanted to be a good boy in his life more than now.

"yes, yes, i will", jeno gives a few frantic nods in response, doing his best to keep his eyes from rolling at the back of his skull at every clench jaemin teases him with.

jaemin's frown changes into a playful smile and he pecks jeno in the lips.

"make me cum without hands, and i'll think if you deserve to cum too."

after jeno nods once more, jaemin slowly lifts up off his now rock-hard cock and falls on the bed beside him. he pulls him into a kiss, making jeno hover above him while his hand crawls down to his lower part.

"you clean?" 

the prospect to which this jaemin's question can lead has jeno's cock _twitch_ , and he breathes out a heavy "yes" to jaemin's obvious satisfaction. 

when jeno feels the rubber of condom being peeled off him, the sigh of relief leaves his mouth without him knowing - only now he gets how sticky and uncomfortable it felt, giving that his load wasn't small. he also knows his sensitivity will increase like that, and jaemin's task becomes even more challenging. the thought doesn't bother him a lot though. his focus completely turns to jaemin who hooks his legs around his frame, his arms spread on the sheets as he gives jeno a lewd look which goes like a burning lightning to jeno's core.

he curses quietly as he enters jaemin's hole again, - it feels so much _more_ without a condom, - then pulls him closer by the waist and starts rocking his hips slowly. jaemin lets out soft moans under him while jeno makes tentative rotating movements following every jaemin's noise to find the right angle.

" _mhh-_ _ah_ , here", jaemin moans with a blissful smile, his eyes closing in pleasure.

_he looks so pretty like this_ , jeno thinks, and out of millions of fans **he** is the one who can see jaemin gradually melt in his arms, each thrust knocking a beautiful whine out of his mouth. jeno just can't stop staring at him, his pace slow and measured, but jaemin prompts him to move faster by clenching his ass again, this time having jeno growl out loud. his grip on jaemin's waist gets stronger, his hips cut a quicker tempo, as he watches jaemin's face contort in pleasure, his moans getting louder.

"you're doing good, jeno", he breathes out, and judging by how much his hard cock leaks on his stomach, jeno can't doubt this praise. it makes him move harder, their skin meets with obscene sounds of _slap_ , and the desire to please jaemin doubles his arousal. 

he fucks into jaemin faster and faster, groaning at the raw sensation of his soft walls sucking him in, his moans flowing in his ears and making him moan too. his orgasm starts approaching him gradually but inevitably, but he knows he can't slow down, not when jaemin is thrashing under him, his head lolling back in a whine.

" _ah-_ jeno, i'm gonna cum", jaemin emits a pitiful sob, his hands latching on jeno's muscled arms as if seeking for support, "harder, _come on_ ", he whines, pressing his heels onto jeno's small back to bring him closer.

this time jeno stops his moves, earning a meaningful glare from jaemin. he doesn't say anything - just takes jaemin's hands and pins them to the bed, tangling their fingers together.

"like that, okay?" he asks, his heart beating like crazy because of his own audacity and _intimacy_ this position gives. jaemin's eyebrows, raised in surprise, drop down, and he smiles at jeno with a nod.

jeno starts moving, gradually picking up the pace, until he's hammering his cock in jaemin's hole. jaemin accompanies him with whimpers and sobs, his eyes screwed shut and hands grasping desperately on jeno's. a violent quiver touches his thighs when jeno leans over to suck on his neck, his back arches, and he cums, trembling as a tensed whine floats from his lips.

"cum inside me", he says in a hoarse voice.

jeno groans in relief, finally getting this permission. he makes a few final thrusts before a mind-shattering orgasm storms through him, and he fills jaemin's insides with his hot load.

he can't stop his body from falling on top of jaemin, his weakened arms giving up. a soft laugh pours in his ear, and he feels jaemin's arms embracing him, his fingers gently carding through jeno's hair.

"your cock felt so good, jeno, you made me cum so hard, my good boy", jaemin whispers.

jeno answers with hum and lifts up to pull his cock out of jaemin's squelching hole, which causes a flood of his cum flow down jaemin's thighs and onto the sheets.

"we're filthy and sticky", jaemin makes a wry face and chuckles, smearing the traces of his cum on jeno's stomach, "but i like it", he grins and snakes his lax arms around jeno to connect their lips in a slow idle kiss. "how was it?" he asks with a smile.

"that was… i don't know what to say. it was so good that i think i've lost my mind a little", jeno confesses, his cheeks heating up. jaemin only chuckles at that and kisses jeno again, whining in the kiss softly.

"i don't have any schedule next saturday", jaemin says pulling away, his finger sliding down jeno's chest, "do you have any plans?"

jeno gulps, his eyes widening in shock and heart making a loud thump under his ribs.

"that's… i mean, i don't have plans, but… isn't that dangerous? if we get caught, it'll be a national scandal…"

"well, you can dress up as a plumber, and we'll have a little role-play", jaemin purrs, darting his tongue out to give jeno's lips a quick teasing lick. "you could fuck me against the kitchen counter, m?" he adds in a whisper. 

the image immediately appears in jeno's head, and it's too tempting for jeno to say no. and how can he if it's jaemin who’s offering him that reckless yet thrilling affair. 

"this offer is difficult to decline", he says and leans over to give jaemin a short kiss.

"is that a yes?" jaemin asks as if he didn't see jeno's full of desire eyes.

"yes", jeno replies, and jaemin's wide happy smile is the best reward he could ever get.

"good", jaemin bites the smile on his lips - and doesn't let jeno kiss him. instead, he crawls from under his body and gets up from the bed. "i'm going to take a shower. wanna join me?" he says with a cunning look, stretching his arms up in a manner which makes his body look extra beautiful.

jeno hurriedly climbs off the bed and follows jaemin out of the room, wondering on his way what he did to deserve the reality which is better than any dreams.

  
  



End file.
